This invention relates to analog-to-digital converters, and particularly to mountings therefor for providing low noise operation.
Many modern control systems are implemented in a digital format. Controllers for real-world systems, however, must often respond to analog stimuli. An analog stimulus is ordinarily detected by a sensor which produces an analog electrical signal representative of the stimulus. An analog-to-digital converter (ADC) converts the analog signal into a digital signal, which is used to drive the digital control system. The limitations of the analog-to-digital converter are often important in the overall system being controlled.
Low noise and high speed operation are desirable in an analog-to-digital converter arrangement.